Zeldapedia:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. Administrator abilities These additional functions are: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. However, he or she is not currently able to remove admin access from any user; please contact one of the community staff if you need that done. Some Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Wikia janitors have limited administrator access to all Wikia for cleanup purposes. These users will be shown on on any Wikia. Please see the Central Wikia contact page for details on how to contact Wikia staff. For more info on user rights, see . Who are this wiki's administrators? The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. For a complete list of users with administrator access, see . Administrators * Altar * AuronKaizer * DjMack * Fused Shadow * Happyjoe5 * Hero of Time 87 * LadyNorbert * Murchadah * Naftaliash827 * Oath to Order * Power courage wisdom and time * Richard1990 * ShutUpNavi * Thai420 * XXXXX Rollback These users, along with administrators, can use the rollback feature. * Lessthan1337 * UberPhoeb How do I use administrator powers? See the for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator If you would like to become an administrator, please do so under the Requests for adminship header. Generally, if the consensus is supportive after a week or two, than the user should be given admin rights. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the wiki. Remember, being an admin is no big deal. Vote templates Requests for adminship Mr kmil Hello, I would like to apply to have roll-backrights. I have joined the website not too long ago and have made many minor changes to the site. I know many Zelda games like to back of my hand, such as, 1. Orcarina Of Time, 2. Phantom Hourglass, 3. Wind Waker, 4. Link To The Past, and 5. Minish Cap. I will some be adding to this list numbers 6 and 7 (Majora's Mask and Twilight Princess.)I erase and replay all of these game often to help me remember minor, but important, things. Please look over these qualifications and respond soon Votes : : We have nine admins, three active, three semi-active. We don't need more. What we do need is rollback users. Oath to Order 18:32, 25 April 2008 (UTC) : : Maybe Rollback rights. Oath to Order 17:47, 25 April 2008 (UTC) : : Mr. kmil has indeed been a very helpful and very insightful user, and he has shown he has the best iterests of the wiki in mind in his actions I have seen thus far. With all information weighed in, I do deem him very worthy of the rights he has requested. I have great confidence he will exercise them as needed and will be a great help in keeping the wiki clean and informative. Hero of Time 87 01:53, 16 May 2008 (UTC) : : I support Mr kmil's request for rollback rights because he has shown great commitment to the mission of the Zeldapedia. LadyNorbert 18:33, 22 May 2008 (UTC) : : Yes. This guy is good in my book --Mr. Murch 20:45, 22 May 2008 (UTC) : : Go Triforce Gatherers! Rollback rights for kmil! UberPhoeb 23:11, 23 May 2008 (UTC) : : This user is really great. I think that he should be a roll-back user. Use the big red button! Cut the red wire! Put in the code 83572 instead of 38590! Whatever it takes to give this user roll-back privileges! XXXXX 17:20, 26 May 2008 (UTC) : : What, I didn't vote before? Well, then, I call myself a blasphemer! --AuronKaizer 21:39, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Morgoth14 :Morgoth14 (talk · · ) I would like to apply to be an administer. I haven't been around that long but I know my way around the site. I have made a number of edits and corrections. I have only played one Zelda game (Twilight Princess) but I know it forward and back, have beaten it, and know many of its secrets. Please make me and administrator. Votes : : We have nine admins, three active, three semi-active. And, (no offense) you have experience with only one game. Oath to Order 17:47, 25 April 2008 (UTC) : : Maybe Rollback rights. Oath to Order 18:32, 25 April 2008 (UTC) : : A majority of your edits are userpage or userTalk template edits. Sorry, but that don't cut it. Sorry, but you're gonna have to do a lot more than that to deserve just rollback rights not to mention administrator rights. --AuronKaizer 21:41, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Zmario Im Zmario and I believe I should be an admin. Reasons Why 1. Played most of the series games 2. Own strategy guides 3. Knows most games like the back of my hand Votes : : Has not made many edits since. --AuronKaizer 21:17, 4 June 2008 (UTC) : : True That.~~Mr kmil : :I third that. You need a more time and edits. XXXXX''' Talk to me OR ELSE! 21:41, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Emem123292 I believe I deserve rollback priveleges because : #I really enjoy Legend of Zelda and this website has been useful for me. #I am on this website everyday, it's very rare if I'm not. #I help organize articles. #I am very helpful and kind to the users on this wikia. #I created an in-wikia group to help organize, edit and de-stub articles. #I can be very useful to the this wikia's community. #Rollback priveleges can let me help this wikia even more. Thank you for this oppurtunity,Emem123292 Votes : : I believe that Emem123292 should have rights because he is very nice and helpful. He can create his own userboxes and templates and he has helped me a bunch and became my friend very quickly. UberPhoeb 15:41, 24 May 2008 (UTC) : : he showed me the site, so deserves rollback privildges 501mph : As I said concerning UberPhoeb, you're a little too new to be receiving that much distinction, IMHO. LadyNorbert 17:16, 26 May 2008 (UTC)